


Le Pouvoir de la Volonté

by guepard54



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, x-men apocalypse spoilers - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guepard54/pseuds/guepard54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A la fin d'Apocalypse, juste après être reparti de Westchester, Erik est propulsé quelques semaines en arrière, le jour de la mort de Magda et Nina mais un peu avant le drame</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Après avoir vu le film X-Men Apocalypse que j’ai vraiment adoré, presque autant que le Commencement, j’ai eu cette idée de fanfiction. Donc, attention spoilers !
> 
> C’est AU. A la fin d’Apocalypse, juste après être reparti de Westchester, Erik est propulsé quelques semaines en arrière, le jour de la mort d’Ella et Nina mais un peu avant le drame.
> 
> Petits changement : Je me suis arrangé avec le temps et Erik et Charles ont respectivement 40 et 38 ans et se sont rencontré dans le commencement à 24 et 26 ans. Je préfère de loin les savoir jeunes, désolée !
> 
> Je vous annonce tout de suite que j’introduirai dans cette fic deux personnages AU importants. 
> 
> Bonne Lecture,
> 
> Guepard54

Erik comprit instantanément que quelque chose avait changé. Il n’était passé dans aucun tourbillon, aucune tempête ne l’avait frappé et pourtant, il était certain d’être en train de remonter la cinquième avenue une seconde plus tôt. Et voilà qu’il se retrouvait à nouveau dans la maison forestière, en Pologne. Regardant autour de lui le manipulateur de métal constata qu’il était en train de faire sa valise. Il comprit alors que dans cet univers, Nina et Magda n’étaient pas encore décédées. Ses yeux gris prirent alors un éclat dur comme l’acier. S’il avait un mot à dire sur son propre destin, sa famille ne mourrait pas aujourd’hui, il se le promettait.

« Henryk ! » 

Sa femme revint en courant dans leur chambre.

« Henryk ! Nina n’est pas dans sa chambre. »

Les minutes suivantes furent très floues dans l’esprit d’Erik, tellement il était concentré sur son seul et unique objectif : ne pas laisser ses filles être les victimes de ses propres fautes. 

Le temps passa à toute vitesse dans la forêt et soudain, Nina était là, entourée des mêmes hommes en uniforme que la première fois.

Ces derniers se tournèrent vers Erik d’un air sévère.

« Henryk Gursky ? Ou devrais-je dire Erik Lehnsherr ? », questionna l’un d’eux en lui montrant un journal vieux de plus de neuf ans qui montrait Magnéto à Washington. « Des ouvriers ont été témoins de vos agissements à l’usine aujourd’hui. Vous allez nous suivre et répondre à nos questions. »

Erik déglutit légèrement, jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Magda, qui semblait au bord des larmes, avant de contempler le visage de sa fille de huit ans et ses grands yeux noirs qui le regardaient d’un air suppliant.

« D’accord. », répondit-il, en s’avançant lentement. « Je viens avec vous. Mais vous laissez ma fille rejoindre sa mère. S’il vous plait. »

En cet instant, il eut une pensée pour son meilleur ami. Charles, le pacifiste, aurait pu être fier de lui. Surtout s’il réussissait à sauver sa famille avec cette approche.

L’un des policiers, méfiant, lui fit signe de commencer à avancer en douceur tandis qu’un second renvoya Nina vers sa mère. Retrouver la sécurité maternelle ne calma pas pour autant la fillette. Des cerfs, des chouettes et autres animaux commencèrent à affluer dans la clairière. Il entendit sa femme tenter de calmer leur fille et ses émotions, en vain.

Un instant, Erik ferma les yeux sous le coup du souvenir douloureux. Le cauchemar allait recommencer. Encore. D’ailleurs, un des policiers avait son arc en main.

Puis le manipulateur de métal sentit des vibrations étranges et il rouvrit les yeux.

« C’est extraordinaire ! »

L’exclamation venait d’un policier en train de caresser la tête d’une biche. Erik regarda tout autour de lui, estomaqué. Il y avait toujours les policiers, sa femme et sa fille, mais l’arc avait disparu et les hommes ne les regardaient plus, lui et sa famille, d’un air méfiant. Au contraire, ils semblaient ébahis.

Celui qui caressait l’animal se tourna vers Erik avec un sourire chaleureux. 

« Vous avez une petite fille formidable. »

Un à un, ils s’excusèrent et se dispersèrent, laissant Erik seul avec sa fille et sa fille. Joanna affichait un air immensément soulagé et Nina courut vers lui. Erik la serra fort, extrêmement soulagé. Il en aurait ri aux éclats. Sa famille était sauve. Bien qu’il pressente au fond de lui que ce n’était pas tout à fait de son fait. 

Il porta Nina, passa un bras autour des épaules de Magda et tous trois commencèrent à regagner leur demeure.

Mais soudain, ressentant une présence derrière lui, il arrêta sa femme et se retourna lentement, son esprit en ébullition. L’échauffourée s’était peut-être mieux terminée que la dernière fois mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne protègerait pas sa famille à tout prix.

Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant à quelques mètres de lui une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans. Ses longs cheveux chocolat-noisette s’emmêlaient à vue d’œil dans la brise nocturne et elle semblait geler sur place, pieds nu et vêtue d’une simple chemise de nuit.

Erik n’abaissa pas sa garde. Ce pouvait être un piège. Pourtant, malgré lui, l’éclat de ses bleus profonds lui rappelait quelqu’un et lui inspirait également confiance.

Passant Nina à sa mère, il s’avança lentement vers l’inconnue.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es perdue ? »

Il tendait les mains vers elle, à la fois pour ressentir le métal sur elle mais également en signe de paix. De cette façon, il espérait ne pas l’effrayer et en même temps pouvoir la contrôler s’il y avait un problème.

Il se figea en entendant une nouvelle voix, claire et féminine.

« Kelsie ? Kelsie, où es-tu ? »

Erik se redressa en entendant les pas légers de la nouvelle arrivante et concentra toute son énergie sur le tout métal présent dans la clairière. Juste au cas où.

Devant lui, la fillette se retourna vers la nouvelle voix et trois secondes plus tard, était enlacée par une femme qui devait être sa mère. Blonde, fluette et à l’image de sa fille, en tenue de nuit.

« O, Kelsie, tu sais que tu ne dois pas faire cela à tout va. Et je sais que ce n’est pas un accident. Tu… »

La jeune femme s’interrompit en apercevant l’Allemand et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, comme si elle pressentait le danger réel. Elle se releva et se plaça devant sa fille, ses yeux verts émeraude écarquillés de peur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je pourrais vous retourner la question. », fit Erik d’un ton ferme mais calme. Cette femme et sa fille ne semblaient pas représenter un danger pour lui et sa famille, mais quelque chose lui disait que…

A peine avait-il fait trois pas vers les inconnus qu’un bouclier invisible mais suffisamment puissant pour être simplement ressenti se dressa entre eux. Il provenait de la femme. 

Erik comprit alors que les étrangères étaient comme lui et Nina.

Comme précédemment, il tendit les mains avec apaisement. Tout en laissant une partie de son cerveau sur ses gardes. Des mutants, c’était un autre adversaire que de simples humains. Y compris à un jeune âge.

Erik entendit alors un bruissement derrière lui et jeta un coup d’œil. Magda avait reposé Nina et s’avançait vers eux.

« Mon mari ne vous veut aucun mal. », fit-elle en se plaçant à côté de lui et en prenant sa main. « Nous rentrons simplement chez nous. »

L’étrangère les fixa avant de poser un regard moins affolé vers Nina.

Erik se contracta et ressentit le métal une nouvelle fois, mais sa femme serra leurs mains jointes pour l’inciter au calme. Elle n’avait pas tort, se résonna-t-il, jusqu’ici l’inconnue n’avait fait que se protéger.

« Ma femme a raison. », intervint-il. Magda l’encouragea d’un petit sourire. « Vous ne craignez rien. Si ce n’est une pneumonie. », conclut-il d’un air inquiet en désignant la fillette aux yeux bleus perçants.

Les lèvres de cette dernières arboraient une teinte violette inquiétante. Une seconde plus tard, elle s’effondraient sur le sol. 

« Kelsie ! »

Sa mère se précipita vers elle et, ce faisant, le bouclier s’effaça.

La blonde se releva, elle-même chancelante, sa fille à la limite de l’inconscience dans les bras.

Décidant qu’il valait mieux rentrer au chaud, Erik prit les choses en mains et alla jusqu’à elle. Il prit la fillette qui ne pesait rien dans ses propres bras, doucement, tandis que sa femme soutenait l’inconnue, Nina marchant à côté d’elles.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour au chaud. Erik se dépêcha à allumer le feu dans la cheminée tandis que Magda et Nina s’occupaient d’installer les étrangères dans les fauteuils les plus confortables et de leur apporter des couvertures.

La blonde accepta avec beaucoup de reconnaissance en fond des yeux. Des flammes commencèrent à apparaître au moment précis où Erik se tournait vers sa fille.

« Mein Liebling, tu dormiras avec nous ce soir, afin de laisser ta chambre à nos invités. Aïe ! »

Erik s’aperçut alors qu’il s’était brûlé. Rien de grave, s’il appliquait du froid sur la blessure naissante.

« Je vais chercher de la glace ! », s’exclama Magda en se précipitant vers la cuisine.

« Inutile ! », réagit la blonde, faisant un geste de sa main vers Erik. La seconde suivante, la brûlure avait disparu.

Le manipulateur de métal passa sa main au crible. Rien. Aucune trace. Guérison instantanée. Il remercia la jeune femme d’un signe de tête et cette dernière sourit timidement, tandis que l’homme s’installait en face d’elle.

Un instant plus tard, Magda revint de la cuisine avec trois tasses de café et deux de chocolat chaud. Nina se précipita sur la sienne avant de retourner jouer sur le tapis avec Sushi, le lièvre adopté. L’inconnue aida quant à elle sa fille à boire avant de la recouvrir et de la laisser se rendormir.

Puis elle retourna à sa place précédente, face à Erik et Magda. Ils burent quelques gorgées en silence avant que l’homme ne le rompe.

« Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Je suis Henryk, et voici ma femme Joanna et ma fille Nina. »

« Je m’appelle Elisa et c’est ma fille, Kelsie. » se présenta-t-elle à son tour. Puis, se tourna vers Magda. « Vous êtes humaine, n’est-ce pas ? »

A çà, Erik se rapprocha de sa femme et passe un bras protecteur derrière ses épaules. Il se sut légèrement hypocrite, mais cette période de sa vie était finie, maintenant que Magda et Nina étaient vivantes.

« Il y a un problème ? », sa voix avait la dureté de l’acier mais les yeux d’Elisa s’adoucirent.

« Je n’avais pas l’intention de vous offenser. Mon mari est lui-même un fervent défenseur de la coexistence pacifique entre mutants et humains. »

Intérieurement, Erik sourit. Cela pourrait ressembler à ce que dirait Charles Xavier. En fait, c’était exactement les termes qu’il emploierait.

« En effet. », répondit-il plus calmement. « Quand à moi, je manipule le métal », il fit léviter la cafetière pour remplir sa propre tasse « et ma fille Nina communique et interagit avec les animaux. » 

Les regards des adultes se tournèrent vers ladite fillette et le lièvre qui fait des cabrioles à présent. Puis Erik continua :

« Vous pouvez guérir et protéger, c’est bien cela ? Et qu’est ce que Kelsie peut faire ? »

Il n’avait même pas fini sa phrase qu’il remarqua la nervosité de leur invitée, qui jetta un regard à la forme allongée sur le fauteuil.

« Vous n’allez pas nous faire croire qu’elle est humaine. J’ai ressenti son pouvoir avant même de la remarquer. », persista Erik devant son silence agité. Magda posa une main sur celle de son mari. « Erik, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux… »

« Non. », coupe l’étrangère. Ses yeux émeraude fixent intensément le manipulateur de métal.  
« Mais je n’aime pas discuter de son pouvoir avec des étrangers. »

Elle se leva et souleva sa fille avant de se rasseoir sur le fauteuil, Kelsie endormie sur ses genoux. Elle ne quitta pas le couple des yeux, ses doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux chocolat-noisette.

« Pourquoi ? », ce simple mot n’en était pas moins extrêmement peu avenant dans la bouche de l’Allemand. 

Elisa soupira avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Comme beaucoup de dons liés au psyché, à l’instar de la télépathie par exemple, son don fait peur, y compris aux autres mutants. »

Un rictus amer se forme sur ses lèvres lorsque le manipulateur de métal appela à lui le casque laid et poussiéreux qui reposait sur la cheminée. Néanmoins, Erik hésita à l’enfiler. La fillette était endormie et que cela, une petite fille encore plus jeune que Nina qui ne méritait pas qu’on lui fasse du mal. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de douter et de regarder à présent Elisa et Kelsie avec méfiance.

« De quel droit osez-vous insinuer… ? », gronde-t-il.

A présent, même Nina et son lièvre s’étaient arrêtés de jouer.

Mais Elisa ne se fâcha pas et se contenta juste de serrer davantage sa fille et de lui répondre avec un petit sourire triste. 

« Mon mari est télépathe, alors je peux vous dire qu’il sait exactement ce que pensent les autres à son égard, y compris les mutants. »

Cela rappelle à Erik son amitié avec Charles. Tous les moments qu’il a passé à penser : ‘Je te conseille de rester hors de ma tête’ lui reviennent en mémoire comme autant de preuves de sa propre hypocrisie. Il déglutit lentement. Il sait qu’Elisa a raison mais il lui est impossible de l’admettre à voix haute. Ce serait comme admettre toutes ses propres fautes et les souffrances qu’il a infligées à Charles au nom de la Cause mutante. Souffrances qu’il sait totalement injustifiées et auxquelles il pense souvent avec remords depuis qu’il a réussi à se bâtir finalement une vie paisible. Bien sûr, il sait que Charles n’est pas non plus un saint mais son ami a toujours été le plus modeste des deux et surtout le plus pacifiste. Erik sait que Charles sera toujours meilleur que lui moralement parlant mais n’en fera jamais étalage ni ne le forcera à quoi que ce soit. Et c’est pourquoi que, quoi qu’il advienne, il conserve à son égard une tendresse amicale.

Un silence pas vraiment inconfortable s’installa avant que la voix douce de Magda ne retentisse à nouveau.

« Peut-être que vos explications pourraient cependant nous aider à comprendre son don. »

Elisa tourna son regard vers elle et se vit en elle. Elles étaient toutes deux mères et savaient ce que cela représentait. En outre, si Erik l’intimidait quelque peu, elle sentait qu’elle pouvait avoir une totale confiance en sa femme. La main dans les cheveux de Kelsie s’immobilisa et elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Son pouvoir est presque sans limite. Il se base uniquement sur sa volonté. Et il ne s’agit pas de simples illusions. Tout ce qu’elle veut devient réel. Elle peut changer le fond et la forme de toutes choses, y compris des êtres vivants. Changer les apparences, les caractères, les pensées. Déplacer une ville ou un continent. Redessiner un objet ou un bâtiment. C’est un peu comme si elle bâtissait à chaque fois une nouvelle réalité. »

Erik acquiesça, pensif.

« Et une même personne qui serait présent dans deux réalités aurait conscience des différences ? »

Elisa se tourna vers lui, frottant ses deux palmes contre l’autre d’un air anxieux.

« Non, je ne crois pas, cela n’est encore jamais arrivé. »

Erik s’attarda sur cette réponse. Alors pourquoi se souvenait-il de la réalité précédente, où ils avaient abattu Apocalypse tandis qu’il atterrissait dans celle où sa famille était encore vivante ? Car, il en était sûr à présent, c’était Kelsie qui avait changé le cours des choses. Mais pourquoi ses souvenirs…

Son regard incertain se posa alors sur le casque entre ses mains. Cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec le fait qu’il avait l’habitude de se protéger des intrusions télépathiques… Il lui faudrait creuser la question.

Tout d’un coup, son attention retourna sur la discussion de Magda et Elisa.

« Ce n’est pas toujours facile de gérer quelqu’un avec des pouvoirs étendus. Mais n’hésitez surtout pas à me dire si vous ressentez le moindre inconfort ou la moindre anomalie. Entre son père et elle, j’ai l’habitude. », disait cette dernière.

Erik redressa la tête brusquement.

« Lorsque vous dîtes ‘gérer’, vous voulez dire ‘brider’ ? »

Son ton polaire fit sursauter la jeune femme blonde.

« Pourquoi ? Vous osez penser que je la maltraite ? », rétorqua-t-elle pourtant, en le fixant intensément. « C’est ma fille ! Mais c’est aussi une mutante très puissante et je dois faire ce qu’il faut pour la garder en sécurité. Vous ne savez pas ce que c’est de vivre en permanence sur le qui-vive en attendant que vos amis ou vos voisins décrètent un jour que votre fille est un monstre qu’il faudrait enfermer parce que même ses pairs la juge trop dangereuse. »

« Ne présumez pas trop vite ce que vous ignorez. », marmonna-t-il entre ses dents d’un air dangereux. La seconde suivante, Joanna prit sa main dans la sienne pour l’apaiser.

« Il est déjà très tard, nous ferions mieux d’aller tous nous coucher. », proposa sa femme, se levant avec calme.

La blonde acquiesça, exténuée, tandis qu’Erik quittait la pièce, Nina dans ses bras, avec une expression renfrognée.

« Je suis désolée ! Notre présence vous cause beaucoup d’embarras. Je n’aurais pas du réagir comme cela. C’est impoli et… »

Magda remarqua l’expression d’immense détresse de leur invitée et la manière dont elle se tordait les mains. Elle lui posa une main douce sur l’épaule.

« Ce n’est rien, mon mari a été un peu inconvenant. Il a eu un passé difficile et il a parfois des réactions excessives. Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité ici, Elisa, et vous pouvez rester comme vous voulez. »

Les larmes ruisselaient sur le visage très pâle mais reconnaissant.

« Oh non, nous partirons dès demain. Nous ne voulons pas déranger… »

Magda secoua la tête.

« Sottises ! Savez-vous seulement où aller ? Erik peut être indélicat mais il n’est pas sans cœur, il sera d’accord avec moi. Je vais vous conduire dans la chambre de Nina, venez. »

L’humaine guida la blonde qui avait pris Kelsie dans ses bras. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle refermait la porte derrière elle, laissant la mère et la fille s’installer confortablement, tandis qu’elle-même regagnait la chambre conjugale.

Erik l’attendait, Nina endormie à ses côtés. Magda soupira.

« Je crois bien que tu as mis notre invitée au bord de la crise de nerfs. »

Ce n’était pas tout à fait un reproche et Erik décida qu’il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec son épouse, d’autant plus avec leur fille présente dans la pièce.

Gardant les yeux fixés droits devant lui, il lui répondit néanmoins d’un ton calme et neutre.

« Je ne comprends pas comment l’un des nôtres peut brider son propre enfant. Il n’y a pas de mots pour… »

Magda vint le rejoindre et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Peut-être que tu verrais les choses autrement si tu pensais que Nina peut être dangereuse sans même le vouloir ou si nous ne pouvions pas avoir une vie normale du fait de son pouvoir. »

Magda enlaça son mari par le coup et frotta son front contre le sien, sachant que le grand méchant loup allait céder devant tant de tendresse. Une minute plus tard, il soupirait :

« Que ferais-je sans vous, mes chéries ? »

« Et un hourra pour le retour du bon gros nounours ! », le taquina-t-elle en souriant contre ses lèvres.

Pour tous ses défauts, Erik ne pouvait pas nier son cœur. Il était peut-être très froid avec les inconnus mais dès qu’il acceptait de laisser les gens entrer dans sa vie, il se battait jusqu’au bout pour eux. C’est pourquoi Magda ne doutait absolument pas de la réussite de cette cohabitation. Elle sentait déjà que Nina et Kelsie allaient devenir de très grandes amies et que le reste suivrait.

Elle s’endormit donc confiante et comblée dans les bras de son mari. Erik resta quant à lui un long moment allongé dans l’obscurité, plongé dans ses pensées.

XM-XM-XM-

Une onde fugitive, comme l’écho d’une présence dans son esprit la réveilla.

« Papa ? »

Kelsie se redressa et regarda autour d’elle. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre inconnue, sa mère profondément endormie à côté d’elle.

Elle était pourtant sûr d’elle l’avait senti dans son esprit. Aussi vivement qu’il y a quelques mois à peine, lorsque ses parents et elle menaient encore une vie paisible et insouciante. Tous les trois. Ou du moins, tous les trois, heureux au milieu des autres élèves et professeurs.

C’était la première fois depuis qu’Il l’avait pris qu’elle le percevait. Son esprit criait vers elle. Mais elle ne le reconnaissait pas, pas complètement. Ce nouvel esprit - qui était pourtant bien celui de son père, elle pouvait le certifier – paraissait plus sombre, plus puissant et plus menaçant.

Onslaught, son propre esprit lui murmura ce nom comme s’il avait une quelconque signification. Puis une nouvelle attaque mentale, et une autre encore comme quelqu’un qui chercherait quelque chose ou quelqu’un sans répit.

« Papa ! »

Son esprit retranscrit le sanglot mental pourtant l’intensité de l’esprit étranger ne diminua pas, balayant tout sur son passage.

Alors, les larmes aux yeux et à regret, Kelsie commença à dessiner une nouvelle réalité, à peine différente de celle-ci pour échapper à l’emprise maléfique et protéger les siens. Une nouvelle fois. Sa mère n’avait pas besoin de le savoir, songea-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur.

Et peut-être qu’un jour, lorsqu’ils l’auraient enfin libéré, ils redeviendraient une vrai famille.


	2. Chapter 2

Le temps s’écoula, paisiblement, et les jours devinrent finalement des semaines. Dès le lendemain de leur arrivée, Nina et Kelsie passaient des heures et des heures à jouer ensemble. Leurs mères respectives étaient également devenues très proches et avaient pris l’habitude de se partager les tâches quotidiennes ou de les effectuer ensemble dans une harmonie parfaite.

Quant à Erik, il se rendait toujours à l’usine et s’était rapidement aperçu avec soulagement que les ouvriers avaient oublié l’épisode malencontreux. Souvent, après le travail, il passait de longs moments à jouer avec Nina et Kelsie mais également à les guider dans la maîtrise de leurs dons. Dans ces moments-là, il pensait à Charles en se demandant ce que son ami télépathe lui aurait dit en le voyant agir ainsi. L’homme plein de compassion aurait sûrement éprouvé une joie intense pour lui.

Ce jour-là, en revenant de l’usine, le manipulateur de métal avait emmené les deux fillettes au bord de l’étang qui se trouvait tout près de leur maison. Nina s’était amusée à dresser quelques-uns de ses petits compagnons comme messagers tandis que Kelsie avait donnée une fourrure à rayures noires et blanches à un faon et que la moufette se retrouvait brune à pois blancs. De son côté, Erik avait chipé un plateau de petits biscuits tout juste sortis du four en le faisant voler jusqu’à eux.

Ils étaient d’ailleurs présentement en train de les goûter, assis tranquillement sur le sol de la forêt.

« Vous avez encore surpassé mes attentes, les filles, vous méritiez bien une petite récompense. Nina, ta mère les a fait en pensant à toi et non aux écureuils. Kelsie, tu m’expliques pourquoi je viens de voir passer un canard avec des cornes ? C’est de ses pattes palmées dont il a plutôt besoin. »

Sa fille murmura quelque chose à l’oreille de sa nouvelle amie et les petites filles gloussèrent. Moins d’une minute plus tard, une hirondelle était en train de faire son nid sur les cheveux d’Erik. Celui-ci se concentra sur le fer contenu dans le petit corps pour le soulever et le déposer au sol.

« Je ne suis pas non plus votre nouveau jouet. », dit-il, mi taquin mi sérieux.

Ce n’était clairement pas la chose à dire. Une minute plus tard, il était cloué au sol, son abdomen attaqué par quatre mains chatouilleuses.

Mais il était passé mettre dans cet art-là et les fillettes eurent tôt fait de se retrouver au sol avec lui.

« Qui va crier grâce, maintenant ? »

« Papa ! », rit Nina en se relevant, avant d’ajouter vers sa complice en mauvais coup. « Tiens-lui les bras, Kels ! »

C’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire et la pauvre Kelsie rencontra à nouveau le sol de la forêt la seconde suivante. Mais Erik veilla à ce qu’elle ne se fasse pas mal, avant de se redresser lui aussi, les bras de Nina enroulés autour de son coup.

« Allez, les puces, il va falloir songer à rentrer où l’on va encore se faire gronder. »

Kelsie, qui s’était assise en tailleur à côté de lui, acquiesça. Nina posa la tête sur l’épaule de son père, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Je voudrais que ce soit comme cela pour toujours. Toi, moi, Maman, Kelsie et Elisa. »

« Et mon père. », ajouta la fillette à la chevelure chocolat-noisette sans une seconde pensée.

« Et ton père. », Nina hocha la tête d’un air grave et lâcha son père pour enlacer Kelsie, comprenant la détresse qui venait de saisir son amie aussi clairement que le language des animaux.

Discret, Erik mit fin à ce moment nostalgique en se relevant et tendant la main aux deux fillettes mais aucun ne la saisir.

« On fait la course ? »

Les deux enfants s’élancèrent à perdre haleine vers la maison. Derrière eux, Erik soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux. C’est qu’il n’avait plus vingt ans.

Lorsqu’il arriva, Kelsie et Nina mettaient tranquillement la table tandis que Magda et Elisa s’activaient joyeusement dans la cuisine. Lorsque l’Allemand pénétra dans la pièce aux odeurs alléchantes, il salua courtoisement la blonde et alla voler un baiser à sa femme, tandis qu’Elisa détournait les yeux pour leur laisser une certaine intimité.

« Que diriez-vous d’aller pique-niquer dans le champ aux coquelicots ce dimanche ? Après manger, Nina et Kelsie pourrait aller faire une ballade avec les cheveux sauvages d’à côté. »

Depuis que sa fille comprenait les subtilités de son pouvoir, l’équitation était devenue l’une de ses activités favorites et elle avait eut tôt fait d’y initier sa nouvelle amie qui se débrouillait vraiment très bien pour une débutante.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu’avez-vous fait à mon mari ? », lui demanda Magda en souriant.

Il est vrai qu’Erik était du genre père surprotecteur et veillait jalousement sur sa fille. Mais il avait encore été témoin des progrès de sa fille sur son don cet après-midi et savait que les deux fillettes ne risquaient rien tant qu’elles ne s’éloigneraient pas trop.

« Cela nous permettra de passer enfin un peu de temps entre adultes, vous ne pensez pas ? », continua-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Elisa se tourna vers eux.

« Vous voudrez que je les accompagne pour vous laisser seuls tous les deux ? »

Ne comprenant pas, Erik fronça les sourcils puis rougit presque en réalisant ce qu’elle voulait dire. Magda éclata quant à elle d’un fou rire incontrôlable. Entre la question de leur amie et les rougeurs adorables de son mari, il y avait de quoi.

« Non… non, ne t’inquiètes pas Elisa, cela nous permettra simplement de discuter plus tranquillement. », intervint Magda en jetant un coup d’œil amusé à son mari penaud.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, deux tornades pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

« Maman, maman, qu’est-ce qu’on mange de bon ? »

Nina sauta dans les bras de son père. Les rires féminins qui s’étaient calmés reprirent une seconde plus tard lorsque la fillette brune remarqua :

« Papa, t’as trop chaud ? Pourquoi t’es tout rouge ? »

Erik leva les yeux au ciel. Mais bon, à quoi d’autre pouvait-il s’attendre avec quatre femmes à   
la maison ?

XM-XM-XM

A la joie de chacun, le dimanche suivant arriva très vite. Le repas était délicieux et les adultes avaient autorisé Nina à appeler les deux chevaux dès que tout le monde eut terminé. Les fillettes s’étaient ensuite rapidement éloignées, tout à fait à l’aise sur leurs montures.

Toujours vigilant, Erik leur avait ordonné de ne pas s’éloigner et jetait de temps à autre des coups d’œil dans leur direction. A côté de lui, Magda et Elisa papotaient joyeusement.

Soudain, une question qu’il gardait depuis quelques temps en réserve lui revint à l’esprit et il se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde.

« Où est le père de Kelsie ? »

L’expression d’Elisa se ferma aussitôt, un peu comme si elle avait érigé un de ses boucliers mentaux. Puis la femme détourna ses yeux étincelants, visiblement mal à l’aise. Apparemment, il s’agissait d’un sujet sensible.

Joanna quêta le regard gris, le poussant à la modération. Pourtant, au fond de lui, Erik ressentait le besoin de savoir. En effet, Kelsie avait évoqué à plusieurs reprises l’homme, et, à travers ses paroles, il lui avait semblait que l’enfant éprouvait un profond attachement pour son père, attachement particulièrement réciproque. Kelsie et son père devait partager un lien spécial, sans doute renforcé par leurs dons psychiques respectifs.

Erik se força à la tempérance mais il avait du mal à imaginer qu’un homme aussi attaché à sa famille que le mari d’Elisa puisse abandonner sa famille. Quelque chose clochait et le manipulateur de métal, sans comprendre tout à fait la raison de cet intérêt soudain, avait bien l’intention de découvrir le fin mot de l’histoire. Ne serait-ce que dans l’intérêt de Kelsie et sa mère auxquelles lui et sa famille, habituellement reclus, s’étaient beaucoup attachés ces derniers temps.

« Vous n’êtes peut-être pas télépathe, Erik, mais apparemment vous savez comment découvrir les secrets des autres. », lui répondit la blonde avec un petit sourire triste.

L’Allemand n’eut pas le temps de s’offusquer de ce reproche qui n’en était pas vraiment un. Par-dessus l’épaule d’Elisa, sa femme lui lança clairement un regard noir, lui signifiant qu’il était en train de se mêler de quelque chose qui ne les regardait absolument pas.

Mais le sentiment d’être sur la juste voie se renforça en observant Nina enseigner les différents galops à la petite fille aux yeux bleus perçants. Quels ennuis avaient conduit ici cette adorable enfant et sa mère au moment précis où lui-même obtenait une seconde chance avec sa propre famille ?

« Mon mari ne nous a certainement pas abandonnées, si c’est ce que vous pensez, Henryk. », fit la voix calme et chantante. 

L’Allemand remarqua que la blonde regardait également en direction des enfants mais ses yeux ne semblaient rien voir, comme si la femme était perdue dans ses souvenirs en ce moment précis.

Avant que son mari ne puisse répondre, Magda posa une main sur l’épaule de leur nouvelle amie.

« Vous n’êtes pas obligée de nous dire. Nous ne voulons pas être intrusifs… »

Mais l’autre femme ne l’entendit pas et continua.

« C’est un homme exceptionnel. Je n’ai jamais regretté aucun moment passé à ses côtés, même quand il captait sur lui l’attention de tout le monde et que je n’étais que son ombre. Même si je sais au fond de moi qu’il est toujours celui vers lequel Kelsie se tourne en priorité et que je ne suis parfois que le second rôle. Après tout, ils ne le font pas exprès et je soupçonne depuis fort longtemps que cela vient en partie de la convergence de leurs mutations. Ils ont tissé un lien spécial, dès que Kelsie est apparue dans mon ventre. Je ne pourrai jamais en être jalouse, leur relation père-fille a quelque chose de magnifique et d’intense et je préfèrerai sans fois mourir avant de la voir brisée. », finit-elle, la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres. « Je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre. Je vous ai vu interagir avec votre fille, Henryk. Cela ne change rien que votre fille ait un don bien différent ou que votre femme soit humaine, je sais que vous ne les échangeriez pas pour tout l’or du monde. »

Erik acquiesça lentement. A présent, Nina et Kelsie s’entrainaient au saut d’obstacle sur des rondins de bois.

Mais Elisa n’avait toujours pas répondu à la question essentielle.

« Que s’est-il passé ? »

Elle resserra son châle sur ses épaules, comme une protection, avant de continuer de la même voix lointaine. 

« Il a du partir, il y a quelques mois. Il ne contrôle plus ses pouvoirs et sa puissance nous met en danger chaque jour à chaque seconde. Je ne lui en veux pas. »

Erik fit tourner ses explications en boucle dans sa tête. Un instant, la pensée de Charles Xavier l’avait effleuré mais le vieil ami qu’il avait quitté contrôlait parfaitement ses pouvoirs et Charles était sans doute très loin d’être le seul télépathe sur terre. Pour preuve, Erik en connaissait déjà deux autres. 

Il comprenait aussi, particulièrement depuis qu’il avait une chance de ne plus reproduire les erreurs de son passé. Nina et Magda étaient tout pour lui.

Et sans doute était-ce le cas pour ce télépathe avec Kelsie et Elisa. 

Après tout, quel homme pourrait survivre en craignant de blesser les êtres les plus chers à son cœur ?

XM-XM-XM

Ce ne fut que trois jours plus tard qu’Erik obtint finalement l’ultime réponse. Réveillé par un cri résonnant dans le silence de la nuit, il se leva aussitôt, fit signe à Magda de rester calme et se précipita dans la chambre des filles. Ils avaient construit une nouvelle pièce afin de donner une vraie chambre à Elisa, mais, rapidement complices, Nina et Kelsie avaient tenues à cohabiter dans une seule pièce.

Nina s’était redressée en position assise dans son lit mais ne semblait souffrir de rien et secoua négativement la tête pour lui confirmer que ce n’était pas elle qui avait crié. Mais Erik n’en avait pas besoin car dans le lit juste à côté, Kelsie tremblait violemment et s’agitait dans tous les sens, comme en proie à un cauchemar.

« Va prévenir Elisa. »

Nina sortit aussitôt de la pièce et le manipulateur de métal s’approche de la fillette.

« Papa, papa, non ! S’il te plaît… »

Les larmes ruissellaientt sur les joues de l’enfant qui fut prise de tremblement de plus en plus incontrôlables. Erik posa une main qu’il espèrait calmante sur son front. Kelsie était brûlante.

« Kelsie. Hé, Kelsie ? Regarde-moi, concentre-toi sur ma voix ! »

En vain, l’Allemand essaya-t-il de la ramener. Puis, il se rendit soudain compte que ses yeux n’étaient plus bleus mais noirs et que le fond d’œil blanc a totalement disparu. Comme si la fillette était possédée. Ou plutôt piégée dans l’esprit d’un autre. 

D’ailleurs, au moment où Erik plongea son regard dans le sien, il sentit une attaque mentale sur son propre esprit.

« Non, Papa ! Papa, lâche-le ! »

Une sorte de court-circuit le libéra. En regardant tout autour de lui, sans lâcher Kelsie, Erik n’aperçut qu’un mélange de contours flous. Il se rendit alors compte que la petite fille de sept ans était en train de faire usage de son don extraordinaire et tentait de redessiner plusieurs réalités à la fois afin de se libérer de l’emprise psychique.

Mais, visiblement, le lien spécial avec son père semblait plus un handicap qu’un avantage en cet instant précis et la fillette eut beau se débattre, elle ne put échapper à l’emprise.

Soudain, Nina revient avec sa mère et Elisa. Tandis que la femme et la fille d’Erik restèrent dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce, Magda serrant sa fille contre elle, Elisa se précipita au chevet de la sienne, prenant les deux petites mains brûlantes dans les siennes.

« C’est étrange. Elle a appelé son père à plusieurs reprises et on dirait qu’il la retient prisonnière par la seule force de son esprit. »

La jeune femme blonde lui lance un regard affolé avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa fille. Elle dégagea une mèche brune et appela d’une voix douce :

« Kelsie, Kelsie, ma belle… »

Puis le manipulateur la vit qui tentait d’ériger un bouclier, sans doute dans l’espoir de repousser l’attaquant. Mais rien n’y fit et Kelsie convulsa littéralement sur son lit. Les adultes furentt impuissants et Dieu sait qu’Erik avait horreur de se sentir impuissant lorsque quelqu’un qu’il aimait souffrait.

A côté de lui, Elisa portait une expression dévastée sur son beau visage. Elle tenta à nouveau d’ériger une protection. En vain.

« Lâche-la ! Lâche-la, Charles ! C’est ta fille ! »

Erik ne l’entendit qu’à moitié car une idée lui était venue et il avait besoin de se concentrer. Sa concentration est payante puisque son ancien casque, qui venait de traverser toute la maison, reposait soudain au creux de sa paume.

Il repoussa alors gentiment la blonde et posa le casque sur la tête de l’enfant agitée. Moins d’une minute plus tard, celle-ci redevint totalement calme et ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur habituelle. Kelsie avait l’air épuisé et s’effondra en larmes dans l’étreinte de sa mère.

Erik, quant à lui, était retourné auprès de sa famille. Magda se serra contre lui et Nina vint poser sa tête sur son épaule, tandis qu’ils observaient en silence la dévastation devant eux.

« Je suis désolée, vrai-ment dé-so-lée… » pleura la fillette aux yeux bleus. « Maman, je ne vou-lais p-p-pas, je t-te jure… », Kelsie se tourna vers le manipulateur de métal. « Je jure… je ne pensais qu’il serait un danger pour vous… »

C’est en plongeant son regard dans celui perçant de l’enfant qu’Erik comprit enfin pourquoi elle lui rappelait quelqu’un qu’il avait très bien connu. D’autant que sa mère avait laissé échapper un nom. Il croisa alors fermement le regard de l’adulte qui le suppliait de comprendre.

« Je crois bien que nous devons parler. »

XM-XM-XM

Pendant que Magda recouchait les petites, Erik alla préparer du café dans la cuisine. Ils allaient en avoir furieusement besoin pour la conversation qui suivrait.

Elisa était déjà assise à table, ses yeux émeraude perdus dans le lointain. Erik fit léviter jusqu’à elle la cafetière et les trois tasses avant de s’asseoir à son tour, juste en face.

« Les filles sont à nouveau endormies. Tout va bien. » dit Magda en les rejoignant.

Erik et Elisa échangèrent un regard vide de toute illusion. En quelques minutes, leur paisible univers s’est effondré.

« Qu’est-il arrivé à Charles ? »

Le ton de l’Allemand était ferme mais calme. Malgré lui, il sentit – avant même d’en être certain – qu’il avait beaucoup de responsabilités dans cette tournure des choses. Tournure qui était une catastrophe, il doit se l’avouer. D’accord, il avait sauvé sa famille mais cette fois, c’était la vie de Charles Xavier qui avait été brisée. Comme s’il n’avait déjà pas fait assez de mal à son plus vieil et fidèle ami.

Devant lui, Elisa pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux comme si elle essayait d’échapper à une réalité trop horrible pour être vrai.

Erik soupira. Il n’avait certainement aucune envie de la brusquer. Alors il commença.

« Dans la réalité dans laquelle j’étais il y a encore quelques semaines, j’ai une nouvelle fois perdu l’espoir, rejoint un mutant surpuissant et mégalomane pour être une nouvelle fois sauvé, et ce dans tous les sens du terme, par Charles Xavier. Ici, je me retrouve dans un univers où ma famille a été sauvée mais où mon meilleur ami a apparemment de très gros problèmes. Je vous en supplie, j’ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe. »

C’est bien l’une des rares fois où un profond désespoir était audible dans le ton d’Erik Lehnsherr et Elisa consentit finalement à le regarder en face.

Néanmoins, elle n’eut pas le temps de prendre la parole. Magda était déjà en train de demander, d’une voix particulièrement blanche :

« Qu’entends-tu par ‘ma famille a été sauvée’ ? »

Erik se tourna vers sa femme et lut dans son regard qu’elle avait simplement peur de comprendre. Alors, tout en douceur, il passe les prochaines minutes à lui raconter comment, dans cette réalité parallèle, il les a perdu, elle et Nina, à cause de la peur des humains et comment il s’est allié à Apocalypse avant que Charles (qu’il avoue honteusement avoir kidnappé, honteux car franchement quel genre d’homme peut faire du mal à son meilleur ami sans se stopper ?) ne le sauve, aidé de ses X-Men.

Il sourit presque en entendant le titre, car il savait bien que ce n’est certainement pas Charles – le modeste, naïf et pacifique ami – qui a inventé ce sobriquet, même si cette appellation est parfaite pour les amis du Professeur X.

Les deux femmes écoutèrent dans un silence presque religieux.

A la fin, Erik ne put qu’admirer la force de caractère qui venait d’écouter sans s’effondrer comment leurs morts à elle et Nina avaient pu provoquer un tel déchaînement de la part de l’homme qu’elle aimait. Elle n’en parla même pas à voix haute mais l’Allemand savait que le sujet ne serait pas abandonné si facilement.

« Je pense qu’il s’agit d’un échange. », la voix quelque peu lointaine d’Elisa leur parvint. « Dans la première réalité, Erik, tu avais perdu ta famille, et maintenant que celle-ci a été sauvé, c’est Charles qui a été sacrifié. Cela s’est déjà produit quand Kelsie utilisait son don. »

Il n’y avait aucune rancœur dans sa voix, c’était un triste mais simple constat. Après tout, très attachée à présent à Nina et Magda, le choix à faire n’en était que plus douloureux pour la blonde.

Là où Erik comprenait parfaitement, c’était parce que lui-même n’avait aucune envie de laisser son meilleur ami exposé au danger mais n’était pas non plus prêt à risquer les personnes qu’il aimait. Entourage dont, à force d’user de patience et d’adresse pour atteindre ce cœur endurci, faisaient à présent partie Kelsie et Elisa.

« Je suis désolé. », adressa-t-il à cette dernière. Il le signifiait réellement.

« Ne le sois pas. », répondit-elle. « Tu n’as pas à t’excuser d’être enfin heureux. Ce n’est pas de ta faute. », conclut-elle en se levant.

Le fait qu’elle soit passée au tutoiement lui prouvait que ses sentiments amicaux étaient réciproques. 

Erik la retint au tout dernier moment et fut heureux de voir que sa femme avait eut la même réaction que lui.

« Charles est mon ami et l’un des meilleurs hommes que j’ai connu. Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

Sa réponse vint sous la forme d’un sourire triste mais reconnaissant.

« Même si tu le pouvais, ce serait injuste de ma part de te demander de risquer la vie tranquille que tu peux enfin mener. »

« Et dans laquelle, si je ne fais rien, il manquera toujours mon meilleur ami. Je t’en prie ! Dis-le-moi. »

Il sentait qu’elle n’allait plus tarder à céder. Magda joignit leur main en guise de soutien.

« Et votre fille a également besoin de son père, Elisa. »

Ce fut l’ultime argument. Cette dernière se rassit dans un soupir.

« Apocalypse nous a pris Charles. Il a essayé de lutter dans un premier temps, puis l’abomination a été trop forte. Avec toute cette puissance à sa disposition, ce n’est plus le Charles que nous connaissons tous. Ses pouvoirs surpassent tout et Onslaught remplace à présent Charles. Une entité presque inhumaine qui n’a plus de famille et qui peut tout dévaster sur son passage. Le problème supplémentaire, c’est que cela ne suffit même plus à Apocalypse. S’il tenait Kelsie également, avec son pouvoir de tout plier à sa volonté comme les apparences et même les esprits, il serait totalement instoppable. Tel un Dieu. »

« Donc, cela signifie que, du fait de son lien spécial avec son père, Kelsie est la source pour récupérer Charles ? », demanda tout d’un coup Erik.

Il s’efforça de ravaler sa culpabilité en voyant le regard horrifié de la blonde. Il n’avait jamais aimé se servir d’enfants comme de la chaire à canon, mais ce n’était pas comme si Kelsie était réellement sans défense. Il savait qu’il y avait ne serait-ce qu’une petite chance pour que cela se termine bien. Qu’ils récupèrent Charles et reviennent tous sains et saufs.

« J’ai déjà perdu mon mari ! Je refuse de perdre ma fille également ! »

C’était un véritable hurlement de désespoir. Elisa était complètement retournée, et Erik le voyait bien, dans cet état-là, il n’arrivera pas à la faire comprendre qu’il s’agirait seulement de tenter leur chance pour que tout puisse redevenir dans l’ordre.

Magda prit la blonde par les épaules afin de la forcer à se rasseoir et lui fit des cercles dans le dos avec sa paume pour l’apaiser. En face d’elles, le manipulateur de métal prit son visage dans ses mains, désespéré. Il avait su dès le départ que s’attacher ne serait-ce qu’à Joanna allait faire mal, comme les émotions humaines le faisaient toujours, pourtant il n’a jamais rien regretté, à part peut-être son amitié perdue avec Charles.

Et à présent que celui-ci était en danger, il entrevoyait de remuer ciel et terre pour le sauver. Pourquoi la jeune femme ne voyait-elle pas comme lui qu’il y avait une réelle chance pour que…

« Maman ? »

Les adultes se retournèrent d’un seul mouvement vers le seuil de la pièce. Kelsie et Nina se tenaient là, côte à côte et main dans la main. En cet instant, Erik comprit pourquoi on dit qu’un enfant est un rayon de soleil pour ses parents. Si jeunes et pourtant déjà si fortes. Erik ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver un sentiment de fierté et de gratitude en les contemplant.

Kelsie lâcha la main de son amie pour se diriger vers sa mère en larmes.

« Maman ? Maman, s’il y a ne serait qu’un brin d’espoir que papa revienne un jour à la maison, j’aimerais qu’on saisisse cette chance. Je sais que cela te fait peur et que tu veux me protéger, mais quelque part, je ne serais jamais complète sans lui. Et toi non plus. Et puis, si j’ai bien compris, nous n’aurons pas à affronter Apocalypse seules. », conclut-elle en coulant un regard interrogatif vers l’Allemand.

Erik acquiesça, soulagé. Plus de doute quand au fait qu’Elisa donnerait son accord. Cependant, il fut également prit au dépourvu lorsque Magda avança vers eux, tenant leur fille par la main.

« Et nous venons avec vous. C’est non-négociable. », indiqua sa femme en le voyant commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour protester. « Nous sommes une famille, non ? Alors nous nous serrons les coudes les uns les autres. »

Kelsie lui sourit et s’empressa de rejoindre Nina. Les deux fillettes s’éloignèrent pour babiller joyeusement, tandis qu’Elisa, séchant ses larmes, vint rejoindre Magda et l’embrassa avec gratitude.

Contempler le magnifique tableau formé par elles quatre calma les angoisses du manipulateur de métal qui acquiesça intérieurement les propos de son épouse. C’est vrai, ils étaient déjà très unis, tel une famille. Erik comprit alors qu’il ne manquait plus qu’une seule personne pour que leur bonheur fût complet.

Ses pensées n’eurent pas le temps d’aller plus loin qu’il se retrouva enlacé et qu’une chevelure blonde se posa sur son épaule, le regard plein de reconnaissance.

« Merci, Erik. »

C’était peut-être des mots simples mais qui avaient une telle valeur.

Il était grand temps d’aller sauver un homme qu’il l’avait toujours aidé et qui, à plusieurs niveaux, était comme le frère qu’il n’avait jamais eu.


End file.
